madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Hurts/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: The Deli Scene II: Downtown Scene III :The Hospital Veterinarian: Just bumps and bruises. Don’t worry little one, my new intern would take good care of you. He calls for his new intern, Shauna to aid Private…… Veterinarian: Shauna, your first patient is ready He leaves as the other penguins shows up….. Skipper: Look at you soldier, freshly decorated with combat souvenirs. Who cares if we didn’t get the tuna salad? Rico: Uh? Me….. (as he raises his flipper) Skipper: Today, you owned your pain like a real man! Skipper slaps Private, Private sobs..... Skipper: Sorry, seriously. Couldn’t be proud…. Skipper, Kowalski and Rico hides as Shauna enters the room… Private: Hardly, I don’t feel very manly. Shawna: Knock, knock! Shauna sighs Shauna: Oh my gosh! Are you just the cutest thing ever. Private : Ugh…… (stares at Shauna in daydream) Private giggles as she cures Private''Shauna : Hee hee hee , coochie coo! Oh just that tickle? Does it? '''Private': Ha ha! Ah…. Shauna: You are so sweet! Private giggles.. Private : (relaxed) Ha…..I wished this morning will never end.. Alice opens the door and grabs Private Alice: Ok! Back to the habitat! Private: OOH! SHAUNA…!! Shauna waves him goodbye…. Scene IV:The Zoo Alice: Hey what is that!! Let go!! This isn’t a day spa princess! No more owies, no more hospital. Private: Owies…. Scene ____:HQ Private returns to the HQ with better condition Skipper, Kowalski and Rico: SURPRISE!! Private: Haha, you really don’t have to do this.. Skipper interrupts and mumbles Skipper: Anything our wounded hero wants. Today’s your special day… Rico: (in opera voice) FISH!!! ….Cake . Private: Well actually, what I really like is another cracking parachuting into the Deli. You know get back to the horse and get to face the danger and such. Skipper sobs.. Kowalski: Skip-per. Skipper: Remember what I said that I can be any prouder..(sobs) I was wrong. I WAS WRONG!! Scene__: The Deli The scene cuts to them parasailing… Kowalski: Release velocity of G! GO! Skipper: Skylight engine.. 5..4..3.. Rico: FISH!! Private: For Shauna….EEH! Private begins falling off Skipper: Uh? Kowalski, what’s on the right side of the Deli? Kowalski: I believe that would be Gunnerson’s Home of Rusty Bear Traps Rico: Oh boy… Private falls there Private: Ow! OW! OW ! OW! Ow! OW!OW! Scene___: Hospital The scene cuts to Shauna aiding Private in the hospital Shauna: Aww… back already. Poor guy, you must be the unluckiest animal on the zoo. Private: Funny , I feel like the luckiest penguin alive. Shauna: All better, now let’s hope I don’t see you in here again Private: No power on Earth can keep me away. Alice grabs Private and returns him to his habitat. Scene ___:The HQ_ Private returns… Skipper, Kowalski and Rico: SURPRISE Private: What? You made me another cake? Rico: Uh? Nope. Private: Oh, um no thanks. Skipper : You deserve some serious relaxation time soldier. Kowalski: I’ve got some magazines! Ooh ooh, this one has Lunacorns and quilting. Private: Ooh! Any crouch with Lunacorns? Aaahhh….. Private stares….then stops Private: NO! I insist on another tuna salad recovery mission! I should conquer or get moderately injured in trying! Kowalski: Private, are you you----AH!! Skipper slaps Kowalski . Skipper: Don’t feed the boy with you doubter poison!! He has gotta pummel this bad luck streak into submission., the time you’re ready……..Private? Private: That was good!(fast) Scene___: The Deli They begin parasailing when Private smashes to the wall Privat'e: OOH! Scene__: The Hospital ''The scene cuts to Private in the hospital with Shauna…. '''Private: Ah…… Scene___: The Deli Private attempts to continue his mission then gets harmed again through parasailing…. Scene ___: The Hospital Scene ___: HQ Private returns to the HQ feeling better Private intentionally falls and gets wounded again. Private: AH!! Rico eats the fishcake ….. Scene ___: The Hospital Private returns to Hospital to be with Shauna Scene: The Deli Private parasails again Private gets hurt again…. Private: OOH! UGH! OOH! UGH! Scene___:HQ Skipper: Frankly boys! I am starting to think that private’s bad luck streak maybe unpummelable. Kowalski: EGAD!!! Skipper: I know tough word right!! Unpemmelable. Try it.. Kowalski: I meant was EGAD! LOOK AT THIS! Private To be continued…….. Needs clean-up -Sophie_navarro12 ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts